


Meddling

by Charity_Angel



Series: Living Memories [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Doctor does what the Doctor does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meddling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge #108: Fast Forward

The Doctor had long-since gotten over his aversion to Jack Harkness. In fact, this latest regeneration seemed to have anything _but_ an aversion to Jack Harkness. And they had patched things up between them. Rather successfully.

Jack didn’t travel with him full-time. They were both old enough to want their own space occasionally, but more than that, the Doctor wasn’t stupid: he knew he had taken second place in Jack’s heart millennia ago, ousted by a young Welshman with a quick wit and a pert backside.

Jack would always love Ianto, and he would always go back to Cardiff for as long as it stood. The Doctor never stepped in, never got involved in this ritual. He never even let Jack know he was there. Not until the day he realised he wasn’t just seeing Jack there at the railings of Mermaid Quay. The other man wasn’t really there, not as per human perception, but from the way he just stood with Jack, resting his hand over Jack’s, he could only be one person.

And he couldn’t just stand by and watch Jack simply mourn any more. Not when he knew. He cared for Jack too much. And the Doctor knew a bit about pulling things across dimensions, and Cardiff was the perfect place to be able to do something like this.

It took until the next time – another three years – before he was ready to try. He landed the TARDIS in Roald Dahl Plass, right over the crack in the rift, and she did the rest for him. For them.

Without saying anything, he held out his hand to Jack – this regeneration wasn’t particularly chatty, and they had grown beyond the need for words long ago. Jack frowned at the hand, but took it without complaint.

Together, they ventured out into the crowds on the Quay. The Doctor led Jack down towards the spot where a plethora of red ribbons decorated the railings, and he felt the moment when Jack could see what he could. He froze, and no amount of gentle tugging could get him to move. He looked stricken. Right up until the moment that Ianto realised that Jack could see him and started running towards them.

The Doctor dropped Jack’s hand and took a few steps backwards, content to simply observe as his lover and _his_ lover kissed, lost in a maelstrom of longing and devotion.


End file.
